Tangerine kiss
by CardofSpades
Summary: Luffy gets bored one summer day and desides well lets act like a child for a few minutes and see what it gets me rated T or M maybe for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Tangerine kiss **

_yeah my second fanfiction hope you like this one yes its kind of short but i might make another chapter *smirks*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own one piece but if I did man lots of people would be dead and some would still be_** alive**

* * *

One hot summer day Luffy was swinging around on the ship, being that they hadn't seen land for the past four days this was his only option for fun, everyone else was busy. One more turn and Luffy spotted Zoro sleeping by Nami's tangerine grove (usual guarded by Sanji but he was preparing dinner). Luffy stopped to examine him closely,he looked so….handsome and innocent (no ones innocent in this world but little kids and nature) sleeping there, Luffy having the messed up mind he was born with had a very childish idea so lunging forth and landing right in his lap which woke him up.

"Good morning, Zoro" Luffy laughed a little. Zoro grumbled before trying to push Luffy away only to find the rubber-man snuggling closer. A slight blush covered the swordsman's face as Luffy made himself comfortable on his lap. "What are you doing?" Zoro asked successfully keeping his voice from faltering. " Mmhh… nothing just hugging you, can't I do that." Luffy said rubbing his face into the swordsman's shirt inhaling his wonderful and succulent scent.

They sat there in silent before Zoro spoke uncomfortable about how long the rubber-man was going to stay on him, "Luffy men don't "hug" this long." Again trying to push Luffy off and this time succeeding. Luffy looked around, embarrassed, before sitting Indian style looking up at the green haired male. "Uumm..Zoro?"

"What?" yawned Zoro ready for another nap, letting his eyes droop and almost dozing off again before feeling soft, warm yet rubbery lips on his own. They left, and Zoro smirked knowing just a way to return the gesture *yawn* after his nap.

* * *

Hoped you liked it please review or don't I'll keep writing


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Happy I made another chapter I've read this and it probably isn't that good sorry just so u know this chapter is probably going to be rewritten or changed until I like it until then u might what to check in on this story just to make sure well *bows* enjoy_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece but I call dibs when the author dies ok**

* * *

It started with a kiss then a chase and soon ended in a locked room with both of them in I, Zoro blames Luffy for locking them in and really Luffy couldn't care less with the position they were in. he had fallen and now was on his back Zoro had tripped on Luffy and fell upon him and now hovering over the younger male. They stayed like that for a moment before Zoro leaned in and captured his lips in a sweet passionate kiss, the said swordsman nipped at the rubber man's bottom lip asking for permission which was willing given.

Luffy moaned as they both battled for dominance which of course Zoro won, wrapping him arms around the greenettes neck pulling him closer. Before Zoro could rip off Luffy's shirt off the door opened.

"Shit" Zoro breathed, climbing off of Luffy and letting him sit up before looking at the invader. It was the one person that they probably wouldn't have expected, wait what room where they were in…..Pantry. Zoro mentally face palmed the only person that would come in here, other than Luffy when he was feeling snackish (a/n: isn't this always!), was Sanji.

"What are you—No what where you too doing in here!" You could see that Sanji was freaking out, Zoro just grunted grabbing Luffys wrist , who was blushing furiously, and pushed past the cook mumbling something once they were out the love cooks sight, Zoro needed a nap.

"So, Luffy started, are we going to finish what we started", he looked at the fuming swordsman trying to get his mind off of getting caught.

. The swordsman sighed, "Sorry Luffy but I'm not in the mood after what just happened"  
"oh, ok but can-, but he was cut off by the swordsman lips.  
He broke the kiss and before the other one could say anything, "maybe but not right now." Luffy smiled before skipping off to who knows where. Zoro took his usual napping spot and fell asleep this time hoping not to be woken up.

* * *

**Hey total writers bloke why idk ask my brain**  
**oh yeah my friend helped me on the first chapter but it turned out pretty good cuz u guys made it one of ur favorites and 2 commented but hey im just getting used to writing about of the yaoi, smut,lemons,and fluff in my mind sigh I might just make this a full story on them maybe but then again maybe not im not sure cuz im still tired and cant stop thinking about this chapter ill probably rewrite this ok XD**


	3. Chapter 3 FINALLY!

_I bet u were thinking that this was another update of when the next chapter is coming well I'm just going to say that this has the yaoi not mine my friend wrote it but I just edited a little and then uploaded_

_Disclaimer: look in other chapter_

**Chapter 3 FINALLY **

* * *

"Thank god the ship is empty." Thought Zoro making Luffy moan loudly.

They had started the foreplay a while ago after Zoro had awoken from his slumber (A/N: am I the only one who thought of Sleeping Beauty when I read this -_-)

Zoro leaned forward; bringing their lips together in a slow caress, soon Luffy's lips parting under the slow assault, his own tongue slipping forward into the waiting mouth. Zoro pulled back a little leaving a little space. Long fingers traced the edge of Zoro's loose shirt, slipping under to caress the skin beneath.

He lost his grip when the other man moved suddenly, shoving him down grinding their weeping arousals together. Zoro dragged his mouth along Luffy's jaw, recapturing that hot mouth.  
Luffy moaned louder when Zoro stroked his erected member, "wait when did he remove my shorts wait when did he remove his?" Luffy thought before Zoro plunged a finger and then a second into his entrance making him grunt in pain and pleasure. Luffy groaned as those fingers brushed that electric spot inside of him, the fingers were removed roughly and then there was something larger in their place, driving into him in one swift and fluid motion.

He threw his head back and gritted his teeth as the other man began to thrust into him, hard and fast. Luffy mewled when Zoro started pumping his weeping cock in timing with his trusts.

"God, Zoro, I'm...ahh...Going to…nnggg…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence before he came all over their stomachs. Zoro came after a couple more thrusts moaning his lover's name. Using the rest of his strength not to fall all over the younger male, Zoro pulled out and plopped down beside him. After the two men had calmed down he lazily spooned Luffy before both of them falling asleep.

* * *

_I am a horrible writer nooo! What am I going to say if I can't get a job in journalism TT^TT so bad at writing yaoi hoped u enjoyed anyways_


	4. Finished story

umm...yeah sorry for everything but im going to stop this story well i finished it and i will start working on other yaois starting with FMAB if you dont know what anime that is sigh whatever


End file.
